1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to overheated protection for electronic apparatus, and more particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and a controlling method of protecting the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
The system temperature inside an electronic apparatus is governed by the heat generating rate and the cooling efficiency of the electronic apparatus. Furthermore, the cooling efficiency for the electronic apparatus is affected by the environmental temperature outside the electronic apparatus. In other words, the system temperature inside the electronic apparatus is governed by the heat generating rate of the electronic apparatus and the environmental temperature outside the electronic apparatus.
In an ordinary commercial desktop computer or laptop computer, the motherboard has the function of detecting the working power and the temperature of the central processing unit (CPU). The purpose of detecting the working power is to control electrical power consumption; the purpose of detecting the temperature is intended to turn off the computer, reset the computer, or increase the revolution rate of the fan in time to prevent the CPU from burn-out. For example, Taiwan (R. O. C.) Invention Patent 1327261 discloses a method of continuously detecting temperature and power of an electronic component, and adjusting fan's revolution rate according to the temperature and power.
The CPU or the system chip set of the computer can work under very high working temperature. In many commercial products, the allowable working temperature of the CPU or the system chipset is even higher than 100 degree Celsius. However, other components in the computer, such as CPU socket, PCB of a motherboard, casing, etc., are usually made of plastic. The plastic material gets deteriorated from the temperature. Therefore, the aforementioned plastic components are easily damaged under high temperature even if the temperature is lower than the allowable working temperature of the CPU or the system chipset.
In the motherboard, the detection mechanism of temperature and power is integrated in the CPU or the system logic chipset. However, the detection mechanism of system temperature is in absence, and the detection mechanism for obtaining the environmental temperature is also in absence in the motherboard. That is to say, overheating alarms for system temperature or environmental temperature will not be issued by the motherboard.
To detect the system temperature or the environmental temperature, additional thermal transducers are required. For example, the Taiwan (R. O. C.) Invention Patent 1323838 discloses a method of detecting the environmental temperature with an environmental temperature detector and optimizing the revolution rate of a fan in an electronic apparatus. However, 1323838 is directed to overheating protection for the CPU. The overheating protection for the CPU socket, the PCB of motherboard, the casing of the laptop computer, etc., is in absence although theses components are easily damaged by the high temperature. In addition, the additional thermal transducers complicate the circuit design and increase the manufacturing cost of the electronic apparatus.